


Awesome Re-Mix Volume 1

by Tewdrig



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tewdrig/pseuds/Tewdrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the lovely authors Amusewithaview and Valeris, whose soulmark fics made me fall in love over and over again with soulmarks, and reaffirmed my love of Darcy Lewis, I offer my own stories. Featuring Darcy and whomever the catch of the day is. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Peter Quill 1

Darcy is baking cupcakes. For Aliens. In the fantabulous, space age kitchen of Stark tower.

Why?

Because she has clearance. And it has _all_ the best toys.

Fancy tool that separates egg whites from the yolk, especially useful for soufflés and meringues? Check.

Avocado Cuber, for the woman on the go who doesn’t have time to score and cube her own avocados? Check.

Her favorite was the stuffed hamburger press with lifter. Darcy couldn’t get enough of her Juicy Lucy’s, especially during that time of the month when she became a carnivorous dinosaur.

Oh, and did she mention they were expecting visitors from outer space? Who meets Aliens without cupcakes? Grandma Lewis would roll over in her grave if she knew.

After all that brouhaha with Ultron, Thor had gone back to Asgard to check on things. According to girl’s night gossip with Jane, after their second bottle of red wine, the boss lady let slip that Thor’d had a vision of Bad Things happening on Asgard.

He’d come back a few months later, with news of a group who called themselves the “Guardian’s of the Galaxy.” (A little pretentious if anyone asked her). But they’d defeated this big bad, using an infinity stone. With their bare hands. So maybe it warranted a few cool points.

Enough points to warrant triple chocolate cupcakes with a chocolate cream cheese frosting. She only whipped these things out on Special Occasions. Not that she couldn’t eat them every day. Because, Hello, Nirvana. I’m Darcy and I will be devouring you today.

No. It was the nightmarish level of security she had to implement to ensure they made it through their gestation, cooling and frosting period that made these Special Occasion only cupcakes. Clint had an insatiable sweet tooth and Natasha had the best puppy dog eyes in the business. When they combined forces? She was defenseless to their demands. And Tony? Only thing she had to say was thank Thor Jarvis loved her more.

“Jarvis, security code Guardian Cupcakes has been initiated, right?”

“Yes, Ms Lewis. All are denied access to the kitchen, excepting the visitors prince Thor has invited. “

“Good, as long as we’re clear. What were those names again?”

“Drax, Gamora, Groot,”

“Groot! He sounds like a hoot,” Darcy interrupted.

“Indeed, Ms. Lewis. Rocket and Star-Lord.”

“Star-Lord? Does he really want people to call him that?” Darcy asked.

“Apparently, Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy’s timer started mooing. It was a classic black and white cow with a timer instead of udders. Tony made it for her after he caught her jumping at the sound of the standard buzzer for the tenth time. In one morning. To be fair, there had just been an explosion a floor below, so she was a little jumpy to begin with.

Bending to check her cupcakes through the oven window, she saw they were shiny and a rich brown in color. Pulling on her oven mitts, decorated with little baker owls, Darcy removed the pan from the oven. Testing a couple of the cupcakes with toothpicks, she was satisfied her moo cow was correct when they came away clean of any crumbs.

“Oh yeah! Who’s the best baker in the Galaxy?” Darcy crowed with delight.

“You are, Ms Lewis.”

“That’s right Jarvis, and don’t you forget it.”

“Never, Ms Lewis.”

“Aww, flatterer. If only you could have some of these delicious cupcakes.”

“However shall I go on, Ms. Lewis?”

“Jarvis, sarcasm? Well I never. Normally, I would be offended, but I know you’re just bitter because you’ll never have any of this chocolatey goodness. I’d be bitter too.”

When silence was her only reply, Darcy smirked, knowing she’d won that round.

Popping her ear buds back in, Darcy queued up her favorite playlist, “Peace, Love & Music” and transferred the cupcakes from their pan to a cooling rack.

Turning back to her silver mixing bowl, Darcy continued whipping the chocolate cream cheese frosting. Tony might have all the best gadgets, but there was something soothing about whipping frosting by hand.

Around stroke 50, her favorite song comes on. Darcy can’t help put start swaying to the music.

“Jarvis, baby, don’t judge me!” Darcy calls out over the music.

“Of course not, Ms Lewis.”

“ _Ooh-oo child, Things are gonna get easier._

_Ooh-oo child, Things'll get brighter._

_Ooh-oo child, Things are gonna get easier_.”

By this point, Darcy’s spatula was no longer a tool for mixing chocolate but a makeshift mic. Darcy’s eyes were closed as she sang and swayed to the music.

As the tempo picks up, a baritone voice Darcy’s never heard before sings out:

**“Someday, yeah**

**We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun**

**Some day, when the world is much brighter,”**

Darcy’s eyes snap open, to see a man standing right in front of the island, where she’s been directing her impromptu concert of one. Her smile is so wide she can feel it pinching her cheeks, but she can’t stop. Just like they can’t stop singing. You don’t just leave your favorite jam hanging in the breeze.

“ ** _Ooh-oo child, Things are gonna be easier_** ,” Duet tones mingle.

 ** _Ooh-oo child, Things'll get brighter_**.

**_Right now, right now_ **

**_You just wait and see how things are gonna be_**.”

When the song ends, Darcy removes her ear buds, for once not sure what to say. Her Soulmate breaks the silence with, “Peter Quill. But everyone calls me Star-Lord."

His grin is cocky as he reaches out a hand for her to shake.

Grinning at her new doofus, Darcy picks up one of the still warm cupcakes, smears on an unhealthy dose of chocolate cream cheese frosting.

“Darcy Lewis, Baker Extraordinaire of the Tower. Plans are in place to conquer the world, and eventually the universe, with my baked goods. I believe this is for you.”

“My Soulmate is a super villain. That’s hot.”

 

 


	2. Peter/Darcy (Peter POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing on Earth was weird. Coming back to a place that he never thought he’d see again? Peter honestly thought he’d care more.

Peter and his fellow Guardians of the Galaxy (as he was delighted to call them at every opportunity and they were thoroughly sick of hearing) had been roaming a bit aimlessly ever since the Infinity Stone incident. I mean, where to start when one is guarding the ENTIRE galaxy?

When they bumped into this huge blonde body builder on steroids on a little back water planet, whose main attraction were the beer halls and the Scandinavian chicks, Peter was intrigued by his offer.

Apparently they weren’t the first ones to have a run in with the Infinity Stones, and Schwarzenegger invited them back to Earth to meet the Avengers. Lame name, just saying.

Landing on Earth was _weird_. Coming back to a place that he never thought he’d see again? Peter honestly thought he’d care more.

“Welcome Gentlemen and Lady,” came a cultured voice that sounded like it was coming from the ceiling.

“Who said that?” Gamora barked, scanning the room quickly, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

“Oh, that’s just Jarvis, the AI I made. Hi, Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, voted hottest man alive by Time three years running,” the main said, as he came strutting into the room, hand extended. When no one moved to shake, Tony rolled his eyes and dropped his hand.

“Peter Quill, but everyone calls me Star-Lord.”

“He does not look hot to me. The mapinguari of the planet Isold are much hotter. They are made of living lava.” Drax input.

“That’s not what he means. He meant attractive, Drax,” Peter said, annoyed. “That’s Drax, he takes everything literally.”

“I do not take everything, Peter.”

Not wanting to get into that argument again, “Moving on, the twitchy green one is Gamora. She’s an assassin. Rocket’s the raccoon, our weapons master. And he’s holding Groot. Groot is a tree.”

“What kind of explosives do you have around here?” Rocket asked, clutching Groot’s seedling pot.

“We will definitely talk Rocket. You’ll love my lab. Welcome to Avenger’s Tower. It used to be Stark Tower, but taking one for the team. You’re a little early. Our welcome basket usually includes baked goods. Oh, and the other Avengers. But something came up. So, just me. Sorry I’m not made of lava.”

“No baked goods? Really?” Peter did not mean for that to come out sounding like a two year old.

“Well, Short Stack is still in the kitchen. You might be able to infiltrate her security. It’s down three levels, take a right, you can’t miss it.”

  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting off the elevator, he turned right and understood what Stark meant. The entire floor smelled of chocolate. He came to an opening and slipped in.

A woman with long wavy brown hair, short in stature but completely stacked in all the right places, was singing to him.

“ _Ooh-oo child, Things are gonna get easier_.

_Ooh-oo child, Things'll get brighter._

_Ooh-oo child, Things are gonna get easier_.”

Looking at his arm, he pumped his fist twice in triumph, and stepped closer.

**“Someday, yeah**

**We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun**

**Some day, when the world is much brighter.”**

Her face goes still, and then he’s looking into the bluest eyes this side of Xandar. She’s grinning at him, and he can’t wait to kiss those ruby red lips.

But first, they have to finish the song. He could never leave his Soulmate hanging.

“ ** _Ooh-oo child, Things are gonna be easier_** ,” Duet tones mingle.

 ** _Ooh-oo child, Things'll get brighter_**.

**_Right now, right now_ **

**_You just wait and see how things are gonna be_**.”

A few moments pass, waiting to see who blinks first. Peter cracks first, he can’t wait any longer. Stepping closer, he says, at his most charming, “Peter Quill, but everyone calls me Star-Lord.”

He loves her smile. She picks up one of the cupcakes cooling on the counter and smears some of her chocolate on top before handing it to him.

“Darcy Lewis, Baker Extraordinaire of the Tower. Plans are in place to conquer the world, and eventually the universe, with my baked goods. I believe this is for you.” Her eyes are twinkling with mischief. He knows they are going to have a lot of fun together.

“My Soulmate is a super villain. That’s hot.” Her ensuing laugh makes me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia, the mapinguari is a legendary cryptid said to resemble an ape–like creature with red fur living in the Amazon rainforests of Brazil and Bolivia. The name is usually translated as “the roaring animal” or “the fetid beast”. 
> 
> I just wanted a cool sounding name for my lava creature.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I own nothing, but enjoy playing with these characters.
> 
> *Update* 6/29/15--SarahDreams pointed out that the POV was shifting from third to first person. I did a quick update, so it should be correct and consistent. Thank you SarahDreams!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them for a bit ;) 
> 
> Lyrics are “Ooh Child” by the Five Stairsteps. Inspiration: Guardian’s of the Galaxy “Awesome Mix” soundtrack.
> 
> Lyrics found on Metrolyrics.com
> 
> Update: 6/23/15, I did a quick update on a couple of errors in both grammar and flow. Content remains the same.


End file.
